The History of Ralts: How They Came To Be
by GigaDager
Summary: One day, I saw this topic on GameFAQs concerning Gardevoir. In it, a guy mentioned how Gardevoir was too human to be a Pokemon. After I read that, I was inspired to write my very own history on how Ralts came to be, and I got this. Enjoy!


There was once a legend stating of how the Pokemon Gardevoir was once a human like you or I. Many trainers have one, or Gallade, or the such, but little do they know of that Pokemon's past. In the very words of legend, written and recorded by the ancients, themselves, it is stated of how little children caused such wonderful, human-like Pokemon to be born.

It is because Gardevoir and Gallade are humans.

The legend of the Pied Piper was indeed true, as after he escaped with all of the children with his mesmerizing pipe, the children and the Piper of the story actually disappeared, never to be seen again by the eyes of man. As the Piper led those poor children away, they became more and more wary of how their life and how the fleeting feeling of their home was slowly disappearing. The clouds that blurred their eyes lifted off as the essence of home faded away and as the Piper's flute softened into a quiet whisper.

The story of sacrifice continued as the Piper led the children out of the dimly lit cave and out into the brightly lit meadow that glared at their eyes as they stepped out from the cave.

The children gasped with awe at the scenery, taking in the breathtaking view that surrounded them. Vegetation bloomed all about, surrounding the children with magnificent bursts of flowering color. The sun shone overhead in the bright blue sky, where clouds wafted through the air and birds soaring through the trees that fluttered their leaves in the wind. The strands of grass poked out from the cracked, dirt ground, decorating the wide expanse of land with never-ending fields of green. The warm sunlight flickered across each and every one of the children's faces. The Piper examined the awe-struck look on the children's faces as he sat high above in the treetops.

"Well, what do you make of this place? Isn't it too amazing a sight for you youngster's eyes?" the Piper grinned down at the tiny children glancing about below.

A teenage boy stepped forward, his brow furrowed together in a knot of insecurity. "Mind telling us where we are? If not, you have better take us home at this moment." The boy glowered through the light and at the humored look on the man's face.

The man barked a laugh, a laugh that shuddered through the cool, bright expanse, then slid down the trunk of the tree and landed on his feet. "Oh? Well, you better make yourself comfortable, boy, because you're going to stay here for a long while."

The boy stepped forward and looked up at the man, his dark brown eyes gleaming with suspicion. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, I haven't received my pay! Those double-crossing, back-stabbers lied to me! I will not have that. But, nevertheless, I've received my pay! Your children will make the job done worth the while!" The Piper seemed to have mocked the children, as he lifted his long nose up into the air and stared down at the tiny boys and girls.

"You can't do anything to us." The boy spat. "You can't just go into our village and kidnap children for you sake, you idiot."

"Kidnap? I've earned my pay!" The Piper sneered. "And guess what? There's nothing you can do about it. You're stuck here with me, and I'm in cont-"

The Piper never finished his sentence as the boy leapt up, grabbed the Piper by the hair, and slammed his head against his knee. The Piper immediately crumpled.

"Run!" The boy screamed, pointing his shaking finger at the cavern entrance; it seemed to be a gaping maw of darkness, ready to swallow any passersby into an eternal abyss of night. The children all immediately cried out in alarm and made way for the entrance, with a tall, slender in a flowering green dress pushing along the children.

"Get along, Sister!" The boy hissed. The girl turned her dazzling green eyes towards the boy once and nodded, then made her way towards the entrance as well. But right before a single child could make its way out of the ethereal world they were in, the cave entrance pulsed a strange black color and repelled the children. Upon touch, the entrance shot forth a barrier than smashed against the children's body and knocked them back. Child after child crumpled on the ground, unconscious.

"What-" The boy spoke up as he whirled around but only to meet with the Piper, who glared ominously at the boy. The Piper reached out with one large hand, grabbed the boy around the face, and swung him around. Pivoting to his side, the Piper swung and threw the boy, headfirst, at the barrier, which painfully shot the boy back.

The boy laid on his back, his head throbbing and his eyes glazed. The Piper and his deathly shadow loomed over the boy as he pulled something out from his pocket. It was thin and wooden, with multiple holes drilled into the side.

The Piper waved his trusty pipe above the boy's nose. "I warned you that I am in control here. You can't stop me or escape, even if you tried."

Angrily, the boy gripped his fist with his other hand and smashed his elbow against the man's face. The Piper threw his hand back, and the boy jumped back onto his feet. Sliding his feet across the dust, the boy swung his heel against the Piper's legs. He then jumped up and smashed his elbow against the man's face again, then crouched low an delivered multiple jabs against the Piper's stomach. The boy reached into the Piper's pocket and snatched out the pipe.

Grinning, he chimed, "I'll be leaving now!" Turning to run, the boy felt a hand grab the back of his collar, choking him, then was pulled up and slammed against the wall. For a brief second, the boy could see the bloodshot eyes and the bleeding face of the Piper. The face was twisted in a fierce scowl while his eyes burned with hatred. The Piper lifted the boy up against and slammed him against the stone wall again, harder. With a fierce roar, the Piper was about to swing the boy up again, but a giant tree branch came in contact with the Piper's head. The Piper's eyes rolled back into his head, then staggered about, his movements sluggish and his body immobilized. Standing nearby was the girl, her green eyes wide with horror and breathing deeply, the shattered branch in her hands.

"It's time to leave!" The boy barked at his sister, picking the dropped pipe up from the ground and dusting the dirt off of it. The girl nodded as before and followed behind the boy as he began to leave. Back near the cavern entryway, the children sat huddled against the wall, their eyes fearful and wide. The girl crouched down with a warm smile and comforted them as the boy stood near the tree, eyeing the pipe perturbly. How does it work? Shaking his head, the boy limped over to the other children of his village and fell against the stone wall, exhausted. The girl walked slowly over to the boy and sat to his side, wrapped her arm over his shoulder. She smiled happily as the boy grinned wearily back. It's about time they went home.

A shadow shot through the trees and through the looming shadow from the thick, tall trunk. The boy took no notice of it, but the girl lifted up her bright eyes and stared nervously into the dark. A hand shot from her side and grabbed around her mouth, muffling her. It was the Piper, who was pulling the girl away from the boy. His head buzzing with shock, the boy threw his eyes up to find the Piper pulling the girl away towards the very edge of the large plains of shining fields.

"Sister!" The boy yelled, his voice shrill with anxiety. Up on his feet in seconds, the boy rushed, his heart beating madly and his arms swinging by his side, towards the Piper to where he was standing. With his eyes filled with stabbing hatred, the boy raised up his fist to strike the Piper, but he stopped as he saw something gleam in the brilliant sunlight: a short-knife. The gleaming metal pressed roughly against the girl's neck, forcing a whimper out of her. The boy stopped short, then jumped backwards, wary that his sister would be harmed.

The Piper slowly stretched his other arm out towards the boy. "Give me...the pipe..." The man's eyes were blazing with a ghostly rage that was far beyond the anger of any normal human. His teeth ground against each other, never separating to speak normally. His entire head was bloodied, the black blood caking the back of his head and soaked in his cotton-weaved shirt. Bruises decorated his body from where the boy struck him. His eyes shuddering, the boy slowly averted his eyes towards his sister, her arms grabbing solidly against the Piper's arm.

"Just...take it... Just don't do anything to her..." The boy pulled out the pipe and held it out to the Piper as he came nearer and nearer to him. A grim smile shot across his face, and the silver knife immediately left the girl's throat and shot towards the boy's throat. The boy's face was drained from all blood, not from the knife but what appeared in front of the knife: a slender hand. The girl, her face grimacing with pain, a whine escaping her lips, had shot her hand out to counteract the knife, the blade piercing through the thin flesh of her hand. A long stream of blood ran down her wrist from where the knife protruded through her skin.

"N-no!" The boy screamed, then shot forward, his head reaching out. With a massive grunt, the girl slammed her back against the Piper and knocked him off the edge of the cliff. The two bodies, intertwined in each other, leaned far backwards and tilted off towards the massive abyss below. The boy threw out his arm and wrapped it around the girl's own arm, her eyes fluttering weakly.

"I-I've got you... Everything will be fine, you hear?" The boy shouted, and grinned at his sister, who smiled softly up at his brother. But suddenly, the boy felt a sharp thud. Then another. The pull grew stronger and stronger, and both siblings glanced about in surprise. Lifting his head up, the Piper, his face wild and a trickle of saliva running down his chin, was holding onto the girl's legs from a branch that protruded from the side of the jagged cliffside. With one last mighty yank, the branch snapped off, and the girl, the boy, and the Piper flew off of the side of the cliff.

It was a freefall. The Piper's body quickly fell, but the two sibling's bodies fell slowly. Their heads were lifted up, their eyes locking with each other as they stared at each other, unaware of the situation they were in. The girl's hair flapped in the rushed wind, her face pale but her green eyes still glowing brightly. The boy reached out and grabbed his sister's hand, then held out the pipe. His sister held the boy's hand and grabbed the tip of the pipe, then smiled one last time. Leaning forward, both siblings blew into the pipe from different ends. A shrill, mesmerizing tune floated through the air, despite the strong, blowing wind, that filled the air. The wind suddenly halted and everything went silent, as if the world had gone mute and froze in place. The single musical note floated through the air as the two siblings continued to blow through the pipe. A wisp shot through the air and floated around the siblings, encircling them. The wisp pulsed a bright green color as specks of light floated from the wisp and into the bright sky. The green light surrounded the siblings as it grew, eventually enveloping them. With one last smile towards each other, the two siblings disappeared...

The days have gone and the nights have ending. The barrier shielding the exit of the cavern faded from existence as the children made their way home to their home and families. The two siblings disappeared from existence, as they have never been seen again. But who knows? Maybe they've been here all along, but we have yet to notice them. After this true legend, hordes and hordes of Raltses filled the world, emerging from the glowing green wisps from different points of the world. It was a miracle, as so they say. But even according to legend, it is still said that on every sunset, a single Gardevoir and a single Gallade could be seen at that same hilltop, staring out into the distance and at the luminous glowing of falling light.


End file.
